Power Paranoia
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Having power isn't a bad thing is it? Could it hurt you perhaps? Nah! People only hurt you not power right? So does that mean that people are monsters? They are evil and powerful right? America is about to find out! Some RusAme and USUK but not much.


**AN: Now this is a little different from how I use the world hegemony. Just like the world 'superpower' or even 'world power' do not exactly have a clear understanding of the word. I personally believe that no nation has a complete hegemony over the whole world even if that country is the most powerful. Instead the way I use it in a Hetalia perspective is that every country has a piece of the world's hegemony out of a grand sum total based on land areas thus making the world's hegemony.**

**Hegemonies are different for each nation such as you will find in this story of mine! **

**Also when reading make a note about the use of names. I did do it like that for a reason.**

**Shit Betaed by me!**

**Sorry if some parts are OOC at times but I tried my best! **

**DISCLAMER: Hmmm… Now what would it be like if I did own APH…**

**WARNING: Blood, bricks will be shat, impaling, evil Russians, philosophy, schizophrenia, torture, violence, history use (Cold War mainly), cursing, and last but no least mind frying and WTFing.**

A dull pain could be felt at the back of the sunny blond teen's head. Everything else was a blur. Along with this a bright light was looking down at him giving him a slight headache.

"Oh that was right… I was with Ivan" he thought as the memory of the night before came back to him.

A fight. He remembered Ivan and him had gotten into argument with him. At the peak of the Cold War such a thing would happen often but the American was not expecting the Russian to knock him out.

He couldn't remember the exact details of it other then how he was hit on the back of the head with a metallic object of some sort. Still he had other things to worry about now.

He found himself strapped down to a ice cold stretcher with metal bars attached to his hands, feet, and several across his chest preventing him from moving even a little.

His tanned body was showed from his waist up had a red x right on his chest next to Washington DC.

The room smelled foul. It reeked of what smelled like something dead and rotting. Blood had been spattered across much of the steel walls as well.

Though what the teen had seen next would scare him more than anything.

A set of sharp medical tools where placed next to the sunny blond head of the American.

"W-What the fu-" the American was cut off by a strong Russian accent.

"Hello Amerika. It took you so long to wake up. Three whole days to be exact da" it said in a cheerful voice.

A tall man with light blond hair and a long scarf entered the room. He was wearing what looked like a scrub and a lab coat along with a pair of gloves.

"Russia? What is this? Why am I here?" America asked the Russian with grinding teeth. America was obviously not pleased with his situation.

"You know you always say how I am power hungry and selfish? Never doing anything but causing pain da?" Russia said putting his hands on the side of the stretcher that America was on.

"Do I have to ask you again?" America said sarcastically. "What's your point?".

"My point is that I have a need to teach you what it is like for someone to lose everything. You are lucky. You have been blessed with power since you where born unlike me. You call me 'evil' and 'power hungry' when you are the same as me" the Russian said with the same innocent childlike smile.

"Don't compare me to a communist pig like you" America spat and tried to struggle free only to fail. "Your still not telling me why I'm here though. Spit it out already!".

The Russian rolled his eyes a little and walked away from the American without a word, disappearing into the darkness.

Russia had then proceeded to return with another person. He too was restrained in the same manner as America only he also had a rag around his mouth preventing even a peep from escaping. Along with this he was blind folded.

"Japan?" the American said shocked to see his friend in the same position as himself.

The Russia took off the blindfold and rag allowing the Japanese man to see and speak. He quickly gasped from the air that he needed and turned to the American.

Japan also lacked a shirt and had the same red x on his chest next to Tokyo.

"America-san? You're here too?" the Japanese man said with a confused and worried look.

"Too?" the American thought before Russia spoke up.

"Do you understand yet Amerika?" he asked.

"No I don't" the American said with a hiss.

Pointing to his chest where Moscow was he said "you do know about hegemony right? That thing right where the x on your chest is da?"

America could feel it within himself since he was first created. The sphere that contained his own being as a country. The hegemony that every country needed to survive.

"W-what about it?" America asked not being able to hide the fact that he was a bit nervous just as Japan besides him was.

"You'll see da" Russia said with a bright smile and took one of the scalpels off of the tray between Japan and America. He then proceeded to dig into the Japanese man earning him a scream of pain.

"Japan! Russia stop it!" the American said horrified when he saw Russia dig into the screaming Japanese man further.

Japan could not feel anything but the sharp pain penetrate his skin and dig around. Russia was not going to let his chance to horrify the American slip and continued to dig until he reached the object he wanted.

Japan gasped knowing what he had hit and Russia dug his hand into the area for the object.

"No! Russia-san! Prease don-" Japan screamed but stopped when a bright object was pulled out of him. Though Japan was still alive he was barely awake and was weakened dramatically almost instantly.

"W-why?" Japan said trying to keep himself awake but his eyes had betrayed him.

"J-Japan? Japan!" America screamed. "Russia! What did you do?"

"This" Russia said tossing a bright ball with a single red dot on it. The ball shimmered and brightened up part of the room with it's light.

"What is that?" the teen asked.

The Russian stopped playing with the bright ball in his hand and spoke. "This is the hegemony. Japan's hegemony to be exact. You see I want to do a little bit of a experiment with you" .

"Experiment?" the American asked both angered and confused.

"I'm not sure if you are even smart enough to know this seeing that you can't even get your rockets off the ground so I will explain. You can't crush or destroy a nation's hegemony. All hegemony are created because of the land that every country is created on. When I took the hegemony out of Japan in other words I turned Japan's land back into uninhabited land without a government. In order to gain that land you will need to eat it. You should know this since you did the same thing to Mexico" the Russia said eagerly.

"And what do you have in mind with Japan's hegemony?" America asked trying to hold back his worries.

The hegemony in Russia's hands was Japan's life itself. If it where placed back into Japan he might wake up again but if not…

"Your going to eat it da" the Russia said happily. "Then once you are filled up you will know what it's like to have power. But don't worry because after that I am going to rip out your hegemony myself. You'll feel what it's like to be powerful and then have it all taken away" he giggled a little to himself.

America's eyes went wide.

"I know how much you love freedom so why not have other countries like your close friends be under your rule? After all it would be freedom no?" Russia said.

If anything America didn't want imperialism by force. He wanted to spread freedom and democracy but not like this.

America looked at the Russian horrified. Didn't Japan say that there where more people? More of his friends back there?

"Like hell no am I going to eat that you sick commie!" America yelled.

"Then I will force it down your throat" Russia said grabbing the American's jaw.

America tried to keep his mouth as closed as he could and fixed his eyes on Russia's cold purple ones. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in America's hand that shot up his spine. America bit his lip almost making it bleed. Still he thought to himself "the hero doesn't give up and do what the villain says. The hero saves everyone!".

Turning his head downward America saw that Russia had slammed the scalpel he used on Japan into America's right hand. Blood was pooling out of it and America left out a small yelp.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be da" Russia spoke with a dark voice. "Your going to open up and eat this without protesting".

America shuddered hearing Russia's. Still the American kept his mouth closed.

With great force the Russian punched the American in the jaw forcing it open if only for a moment and the hegemony was forced down the American's throat. With a lack of a gag reflex this was easy after it was in America's mouth.

The bright ball could be seen shimmering even through America's throat as he swallowed until it reached America's own hegemony and merged.

It tasted like nothing anyone could imagine. Pure pleasure as it slipped down his throat. A taste that was so heavenly rich that no other could match.

Then it felt like his skull was going to crack in two. Every memory of Japan as a country raced through America's head and several where implanted within. Though when they stopped and some memories had faded of Japan's past one stayed in the American's mind.

That one memory was the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. In the memory it was like he was Japan himself and seeing through his point of view without any sort of ability to speak or even move on his own. He was trapped within Japan himself.

The sky lit up with a giant flare as the bomb hit blinding the world around Japan. After the blast pain could be felt as Japan was brutally burned around the back and arms.

He screamed in pain as he looked to see that even his own people where dead or dying around him. Then Japan had blacked out.

America could feel the serge of emotion as if his own people where being hit by that very same bomb. The American was speechless as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You see? You always say that I am the monster and the so called evil here but just look what you had done to him? Your 'friend'" Russia said knowing exactly what America had saw.

"Shut up Russia! Shut the fuck up! You know why I had to do it! You know!" America yelled at the Russian trying to justify his answer.

That bomb wasn't just a weapon of mass distraction to America anymore. It was a weapon of psychological distraction. One that America had felt to his very core.

The hegemony left behind a need for more almost like a addicting drug taking effect right away. America did not want to admit it but he wanted to taste the hegemony again.

With Japan's hegemony now merged with America's, America's hegemony had grown bigger. Though America's was slightly different.

America was a Nation-State and thus all his states had a voice though these voices were often not heard or incorporated into the mind of other personifications.

To other countries these states where nothing more than areas without a will outside of the federal government. America was not like that. Every state had it's own government almost like it was a country within a country.

Within America there was 51 voices normally. America's hegemony only acted as a layer to contain all of the states. Now Japan was within America and his voice could be heard but never would he be seen.

No one knew what it was like inside of America's hegemony but supposedly it was almost like a world within one.

"America-san?" a quiet voice whispered in the back of his head.

"J-Japan? I'm sorry Japan! I'm sorry!" America said out loud in shock and almost in tears for what he had done. For a second even he had forgotten about the other states in his own head.

"Oh that's right… I forgot that yours was a little different. Looks like your going to have to live with it from now on da" the Russia said with a smile while the American glared at him and tried to struggle his way out of the restraints but still had no luck.

"It's no use trying to free yourself Amerika. Those restraints are not going to break" the Russian said with a bit of a small smirk forming from his once childlike smile.

America looked over to his friend's body as it slowly vanished before his very eyes. This pained America more than anything.

"I'm sorry Japan… I'm so sorry…" he thought to himself unaware that Japan himself was listening until he spoke up due to the lack of focus.

"It's okay America-san. We will figure out a way for me to get out of here sooner or rater" he said with a nervous voice. What could be going on in there?

Silently America was praising god that he had a hegemony like he did otherwise Japan might had been gone for good.

Russia lifted the scalpel that was covered in both Japan and America's blood from America's impaled and still bleeding hand. This made the America hiss at the pain.

"Let me go Russia! If you think your going to get away with this you are dead fucking wrong!" America threatened the taller man as he pushed the now empty steel stretcher off to the side.

"But I'm not done playing with you yet Amerika. Actually I just started da" he replied and went back to get another nation to kill. This time he returned with a very familiar person that made America instantly start to scream.

"Russia! You sick communist bastard! Don't you dare even think about touching him!" America screamed at Russia as he saw the man sleeping on the stretcher in restraints. It looked like he himself had to been knocked out like America.

On the stretcher was none other than his former caretaker and one of the people he had always held close to him. England.

The sandy blond Brit slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Oi America shut up you… what is going on?" the Brit said now fully awake and aware once he tried to move and found that he could not.

Emerald green eyes noticed that America's hand was bleeding and that a stretcher not too far from him had some blood on it. Emerald eyes then met worried and tear welling blue eyes that quickly turned to the Russian with a glare.

"Don't worry Amerika. I am going to save him for last. You see…" Russia said.

Placing down the dirty scalpel he took a fresh scalpel from the tray and stabbing it into the Brit's red x on his bare chest just as he did with Japan.

England screamed and America felt even more helpless seeing this happen yet again.

"Russia! Stop!" he demanded.

However despite the American's pleading and yelling the Russia successfully ripped open the Brit revealing the hegemony but not taking it out.

England was panting heavily as blood seeped out of his chest

"My ah! Russia! W-What huff… is the meaning of t-this! Ack… Are you m-mad?" England said coughing up blood as he spoke.

He wanted to scream and punch the Russian as much as he could but right now that didn't seem to be possible.

Russia dug into the Englishman making him scream again as he ripped out his hegemony without mercy.

England was now panting harder with the sight of his own hegemony ripped out of him.

America mentally slapped himself. He could even feel his mouth lust for the taste of the hegemony in Russia's hands. It was the nature of a nation. But America didn't want to have such a thing done to his friend.

Not too long ago America was addicted to the hegemony and took large portions of land and even hurt people for the sake of the hegemony. It was like a addicting drug that horrified him.

America could still picture Mexico's face and even his own brother's as he ate pieces of their hegemony. After tasting his own medicine from the horrid Civil War where his own hunger for the hegemony turned against him by splitting and making two in one he never wanted to have that happen again. It was more pain than he needed.

From that point on America never wanted to force another country to give up their hegemony to him.

"M-My hegemony…!" England said looking at the bright ball taken out of his body. It had a union jack like pattern on it. Along with this it had several transparent pieces making the whole sphere. Those where labeled in different ways. This was because England's hegemony contained commonwealths.

"That's right. I hate to break it to you but this isn't going to last long at all. Just like Japan your also going to be betrayed da" Russia chuckled..

"B-betrayed?" England faintly said confused as the hegemony was pushed slightly back into him to hold it in place causing the Brit to scream once again.

"Don't listen to him! He is sick and twisted!" America said right after England was finished speaking.

England was completely and utterly confused and scared despite how much he tried not to be. Though England would not show this fear so easily.

"Now both of you stay here da. I'll be back" Russia cheerfully said going back to get another country.

"America what in blazes is going on here?" England asked with confused and annoyed.

America bit down on his lip hard and heard Japan in his head. "America-san I hate interfere but I berieve that you should tell Engrand before it is too rate" he said in a heavy Japanese accent.

"Just… England what you see happening here just try and not look… I'll get us out of here I promise that! The hero never breaks promises…" America said trying to fake his best smile like nothing was wrong. England however was no idiot.

"America tell me now! What is going on!" England demanded. He spoke fast as he felt more blood go up his throat.

America was quiet with his head down as England yelled to America over and over again now in panic. Something had to be wrong if America was acting like this and he knew that. Russia then came back into the room with another personification on another stretcher.

"Canada!" America screamed seeing that it was none other than his brother on the stretcher pinned down like he was with the same red x on his bare chest and mouth gag.

"I hope you missed me da" Russia said childishly as he violently ripped the gag from the Canadian's mouth making the Canadian yelp and gasp for air.

The Canadian took in the air he needed before looking to both the Brit and the American in confusion.

"Al…Arthur?" Canada said confused looking to the two nations using their human names.

"No! I'm not going to do it! Russia you bastard! I'm going to make sure that you are dead after this! I swear it!" America screamed to the Russian even scaring the Brit and Canadian also in the room.

"Why do you have *cough* us here Russia? Answer me!" England said coughing up more blood because of the overuse of his voice.

"Well I would tell you but I think it is funnier to see it da. Don't you think so Amerika? You are the star here after all" Russia said mocking him and taking another new scalpel into his hands after placing the bloody one down.

England's emerald eyes went wide. He knew what was going to happen next. America beat him when it came to breaking the silence however.

"There is nothing funny about this Russia! You are sick and twisted! Let go of us! If anyone let go of Arthur and Mattie! Do whatever you want to me because later I'm going to kick your ass for it!" the American spat at the Russian.

Ignoring the American the Russia pierced the Canadian right on the x next to Ottawa making Canada scream out.

"Russia!" England yelled before coughing again. He could not handle the yelling but he had to do at least something if anything. But what?

"Ahhh! S-STOP! Al it hurts! It hurts so bad! Ahh!" Canada screamed with his eyes watering. With the little amount of movement that the Canadian could muster when in restrains we tried to get his hand to grab America's.

It was all with the thought that maybe his brother could come help him or support him like he used to when they where young. But was he really invisible to his own brother too? Even when he needed him so desperately?

America had tears rolling down his eyes silently watching in horror. He felt useless. He couldn't do anything no matter how much he tried. Still he struggled to break his bonds with no luck.

Finally Canada's hegemony was taken from him and the periwinkle eyes closed with heavy breaths leaving the owners mouth. The Russian simply smiled though. He was getting a kick out of this.

"C-Canada…" England said softly to not cough up more blood. He felt more than sorry for the nation.

He was now enraged at the Russian for what he had done. Not just capturing him and others too but now he was taking the life of someone dear to him for so long. Whether Canada knew it or not England had always cared for him.

"Now open up Amerika" Russia said trying to stuff the glowing ball into America's mouth. His own brother's hegemony. His dear brother whom he has spent his life with. His family that he could never replace…

America turned his head to the side refusing to take in the hegemony. The Russian was not pleased with this however and punched the American in the face once more.

"What are you doing with *cough* Canada's hegemony?" England asked again losing a tad more blood. His wound was still completely opened up and his hegemony revealed.

America was dazed and couldn't think properly except about how much he hated the Russian right now as he slipped the hegemony into America's mouth.

With just the small taste of the heaven like hegemony's taste the American swallowed unnoticeable and almost automatically without a second though. The taste… The taste was to kill for!

It was so much of a need for the taste again that America even licked and sucked the Russian's fingers covered in blood hoping for more. Russia noticed this and didn't even try to move his hands away from America.

"America… w-what are you doing?" England asked a bit shocked.

America flashed him a dark smile but quickly snapped out of it making the Russian pulled quickly away.

In truth England knew exactly what was going on. Why America acted like that. It was natural for any nation. It was also the more horrifying things that a nation did.

"Hm maybe I won't take you hegemony but instead just keep you as a pet da" Russia mocked.

"Fuck you!" America cussed.

America had no idea what he was just doing. He could feel the saliva roll down from his hot lips however giving him a bad feeling about what he might have done. Then to the left of him Canada no longer laid.

America bit on his lip. He had done it without even knowing… Gulping he wanted to at least hear his brother…

"Hey… Canada? Are you there?" America thought in hope that Canada would answer. Nothing was replied back to him however.

"Japan? Is Canada in there with you?" he called out to Japan in his mind. "A-America-san! Something is happening in here! Prease! Prease get me out of here! It's…" Japan said in a panicked voice before cutting off.

"Japan? Japan?" America called to him but received no replay. What the hell was going on?

Russia picked up on America's blank expression and assumed corrected that he was trying to contact his states. Russia smiled as the American snapped out of it and glared at the Russian.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll mother fucking kill you!" America screamed in rage and thrashed about almost tipping over the stretcher.

"Oh that's right I forgot to mention about it. You aren't going to be able to hear him Amerika. You see…" the Russia picked up England's hegemony making the Englishman wench "these little transparent parts of this hegemony here? Canada's is right there. You only have part of Canada's hegemony while England has the other part" the Russian said pointing to a part of England's hegemony which was transparent.

England felt weak without his hegemony inside him but he only was worried about the expression on America's face at this point.

America had his eyes fixed on the hegemony with several transparent parts to the core. The real core was inside . The once great British empire's hegemony right there in America' face.

America couldn't help his sensations. It was like a need for survival to retrieve the hegemony. Though the American was struggling for the hegemony just about 5 inches from his face as the restraints not so surprisingly kept him still.

"Give it to me! I want more! I want more now!" America yelled to the Russian still not having his eyes leave the glowing ball. The Russian took the hegemony away from America and pushed it back into England and this time took a small towel from the tray and placed it over England's hegemony.

It almost did not hurt England because he was in such shock at what he was seeing. America is still a young nation and a powerful one at that but why was he acting like this? It even goes against his own beliefs. That wasn't America!

"Russia why are you doing these things?" England asked him as he regained his strength when the hegemony was pushed back inside him.

"Simply to teach Amerika a lesson that is all. He needs to understand what it is like to lose and gain for once" Russia said going from a friendly to almost sinister voice.

"Just let him go already Russia! He had suffered enough!" England said angered. How could he even think about doing this? It was the weakness of every country and even could kill one if another is consumed by another.

When England was the British Empire he witnessed this firsthand along with other countries who wanted hegemonies paying large sums for them. After World War Two it was none other than America followed by several other countries that decided that taking hegemony from another nation forcibly was no longer allowed.

It was the greed and the need for the taste of the hegemonies that started wars like World War Two. And it was treaties that took parts of a countries hegemony as the spoils of wars alike. To countries the hegemony was truly a addiction.

Now before his eyes England sees the grand master of preventing hegemony's from being taken now feeding into them along side the man who lusts for them.

It was turning the boy England knew not even as a country with a complete hegemony in the first place into a monster. A monster the likes of England would never want to see!

"America! Snap out of it you *cough* git!" England yelled once more coughing up blood. The blood starting to dry was the only good thing that England could come up with at this point.

America's monstrous and greed filled eyes faded back to his normal eyes but quickly adjusted.

"W-what is happening to me? My own brother!" America said shaking and eyes wide as he realized just what he did.

"Oh? Is the strong Amerika going to start to break down da? I thought you loved stuffing your mouth" Russia said with a demonic essence which America could feel by the Russian's simple cold touch.

"N-not that! Please let me go!" America said biting his lip as America fell into something of a daze not too soon after that.

America's eyes where open and mouth wide. His body needed to get used to the big addition of land known as Canada partly under his control. The US being a smaller country could not just take hold of a land mass the size of Canada so easily!

England was sure that such a thing wasn't going to happen. The best thing that America could do was ride it out and fix it later. However England himself knew the danger of having so much power. But why would Russia even fill America up if he was a enemy? These things made England think.

"Oi Russia!" England said to get the Russian's attention.

"Hm?"

"Why exactly are you filling America up with hegemonies? He is a enemy of your right?" England asked.

"Heheh your really stupid you know that England? I simply want him to feel what it is like to lose" he smile.

"Lose?" England questioned.

"You know what I mean. I am going to take it all away from him and break him. America very well know that one too. He will be nothing but a pile of flesh when I am done with him. Not even worthy of being a country" Russia said stroking America's golden hair which left traces of blood on the strands.

England glared and swallowed hard. "I'm not going to let you do that Russia" England protested though not in the situation to do so. At least he mustered enough strength to lift his head to face him directly. Though even England had admitted to himself that he was weak at the moment.

Russia leaned in close to America's face still dazed. "We'll see about that" and kissed America softly on the lips leaving England blushing. He couldn't decide if he was mad or jealous of the Russian at the moment.

Russia noticed this and too advantage of it by entering the American's mouth knowing he was not going to wake for a while. However though in a daze America reacted naturally to the kiss without notice. He kissed back however the Russian broke the kiss and America went back to his original dazed state.

Such a reflex would be common with people in dazes if they are not woken.

Even when in need of reorganization of the nation, a nation can always act on instinct just as a human. There is no such thing as a nation not being alive at all. A countries instincts mimicked the people in the very nation.

"Don't touch him!" England jerked. This resulted in his wound ripping again making him hiss in pain.

"Oh? Are you worried that much about him? He is only a pile a shit in the end you know?" Russia said.

"You're the *cough* pile of shit you bloody bastard!" England spat.

"Well you know I would love to stay and chat but with America begin this vulnerable now I think I might as well take advantage of this da" Russia said going back to get another victim.

"Shut your *cough* whore mouth you son of a bitch! You deserve to bloody fucking die ten times over for this! I *cough* damn you to hell if you are not damned already you psychotic piss in a cup! I'll make sure you regret this! Your never *cough*…" the Brit continued to yell to the Russian as he departed only to return yet again moments later.

Continuous countries where engulfed by America without him being conscious. It seemed like America was active and conscious during the time he ate the hegemony but England knew better.

Despite the Brits screaming and yelling as time passed by and even his other commonwealth countries started to be engulfed he continued. England's own hegemony was getting weaker and weaker as time went by with each eaten hegemony.

* * *

><p>It was strange while America was in his daze.<p>

America didn't know where he was or why he was there. It was a blank room with not a shred of clothing on him. Walls were painted with blood splattered everywhere. Even the smell of it was strong.

"Hello?" America said looking around to find a long hallway behind him. The hallway was dark and didn't look to have sides, a ceiling or a floor. A hall that was suspended in oblivion perhaps? No. Oblivion wouldn't be filled with anything but was there something there?

"… rica… Ame…ca…" faint voices could be herd from the hall. This intrigued America.

"H-Hello?"

"I'm… here… down…ica…Al…"

"C-Canada? Japan? Is that one of you?"

"…hurry… help…"

America ran down the dark hall swallowing his fears about what could be down there. Was this another one of Russia's traps? But America couldn't wait and ponder this. He had to find out who it was!

The dark hallway seemed to go on forever. When was it going to stop? Would it even stop? America couldn't even look back to see if the small opening to the white room was there.

He stopped to pant. He had been running for a long time at full speed and was losing his breath with every step. He felt as weak as a human in this place. Where the hell was he?

"Where are you?" America yelled getting frustrated.

"Silly Alfred. I'm right behind you" a voice said from behind him.

As America turned to see almost in glee what might have been Canada or Japan he found it more so a horrifying sight. What in gods name was that?

Before him stood a monster.

The monster was like a big blob a flesh with limbs of other people merged into it. One hundred eyes stared at the blue pair of the American. One hundred more mouths where screaming and shouting. Limbs and organs by the thousands popping out and mixing back into the bag of flesh. It smelled of a rotting corps. No not just one but millions. A smell that made the American gag.

"M-monster… Monster!…Monster!" it screamed with the voice of thousands making America cover his ears.

"W-what is that thing?" America thought stepping back away from the monster.

"What do you mean that thing? Isn't it pretty? The whole world in one spot. Almost the whole world is under one rule. Your rule." Another voice said from behind America again.

America snapped back seeing who is was almost punching the person in the face with anger. He stopped at the sight of who he had seen though.

Before him was none other then… himself?

"W-what?" America said in surprise

"Nice to see you to Alfred" the double ganger smiled.

"W-who are you? And what the hell it that?" America asked pointing to the monster while shaking a little.

"Oh me? I'm America of course. My actual name is the United Nations of Earth though or UNE for short. Still people call me America though" he explained.

"What? I'm America! The United States of America! Who the hell do you think you are stealing my name anyway? There is no such thing as UNE dude!" America gave a confused look.

"No I think you are mistaken. You see you are Alfred F Jones not America. But if you want me to make that clear for you I can say that you are me also. Just another you" the other smirked.

"How? There is only one me! I can prove to you that one!" America snarled.

"So you think you can huh?" the other America said licking his lips and looking at the other up and down. "You should check before you speak next time".

"Huh? Dude what the fuck are you-" he was cut off by a unexpected kiss from the double ganger. America quickly pushed him off but the other was too strong. Instead America just broke the kiss.

"The fuck are you doing?" America asked surprised.

"Just look" the other pointed down to their bodies close together.

Flesh was connected and looked to be burned or newly formed tissue between the two.

America screamed "w-what is this?" while trying to push away from the other but couldn't.

It really was skin attached to the other. And this skin didn't want to break off. No longer could America feel his own separate body anymore. Any nerves that where from the double ganger and anything that was felt he could as well. This was also the same case with organs.

"I already told you Alfred. Me and you are the same thing. Why don't we merge together again? You me and the rest of the world" the other spoke with a dark voice showing his shark like hidden teeth.

Once again America had screamed seeing these. It was worse than any horror film he had seen. And it was all too real to him. Every touch, every sound, every smell.

"Get off of me! Get away from me! Let me go!" America cried still trying to pull away as the flesh grew and spread the more they touched. "A monster! You're a monster!".

"Heheh I'm a monster? Look at yourself Alfred. You are the monster here and so am I" the other said. Through the other America's eyes the American quickly saw something around him.

Quickly turning downward he saw that his legs where no longer there and his skin stretched out around him like a blob. A pair of brown eyes looked up to the blue ones and a voice followed it.

"A…America-san?" it said with a strong Japanese accent.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as the monster did the same though every pair of mouths. America was now attached from the waist down to the very monster he saw before. That very monster's body was now a part of America's own along with the double ganger.

Every nerve, every organ, every pair of eyes, every mouth, every ear was now a part of America's body. He could see views from every pair of eyes, hear from every ear, and when speaking every mouth did.

Pressing his lips to America the double ganger spoke to him in a calm voice "shhh. Everything is going to be alright. You'll get used to it, I'm here to help".

Tears welling in the American's eyes where quickly changed into horror as arms appeared from the flesh like soup and started to body sink him into the mush of flesh along with the double ganger by his side.

America's screams echoed without any walls around him as he was dragged into the flesh disappearing.

* * *

><p>At one point in time America awoke with a thump in his heart. A loud scream filled the room with the restraints starting to snap out of place.<p>

The taste of the hegemonies was resting on his tongue begging to have more. Why was this still on his mind? After all he saw why was that addicting taste still there?

He felt stronger than ever though. He couldn't feel anymore powerful than he had already when woke.

The American body was tense and full of pumping adrenaline. He could not even think properly anymore. He couldn't even hear his new states nor think of anything other than the monster he had seen.

"Oh so you are finally awake Amerika?" Russia said looking to the now woken boy.

"Russia let me go! I can't take it anymore! Please now! I won't let you hurt anyone else! And that thing! That thing! You're the reason for it! I know it! I know it!" America yelled louder than ever before. It almost sounded like he was begging Russia now.

"Oh so you finally do start begging to me huh? Sorry to say it but you are quite the gluttonous pig so I can't do that" Russia said.

"What? Russia nothing has happened! Please tell me you didn't do anything!" America said trying to reassure himself. Russia couldn't have done anything while he was in his trance could he?

England did not look to America nor did America look to England at first. He could care less that he was in the room anymore. England knew the kinds of things that had happen but he would never say.

America's hegemony had increased over one hundred times what it was and with that his power. Along with this was the thing inside of him that gained his power as well.

"You're a monster you know that? A evil now like you said I was. Sorry I'm not the superpower in the world and neither are you. But like I said before Amerika, I will help you out of this da" Russia said with a dark smile.

Russia might have gave America more than he needed power wise but he broke him mentally even more. Power can change physically quickly but mentally it was long lasting. Russia knew this.

America finally turned to see England. England looked like he had been beaten up and battered more than ever. He had a black eye in both eyes and many cuts and scares on his body. Though the blood around London had hardened he could see it dancing around the sides of his body. Along with this he looked to be starved of food and water for some time.

What had happened while he was unconscious? It was only a few minutes right?

"E-England!" America said in both shock and disbelief at his former mentor. England still kept his head turned. He did not want to see what the American had become.

The sunny blond quickly turned to the taller man. "Russia tell me what happened?" he demanded.

"Well you are quite the pig to say the least da. Spain, France, Italy…" he teased the blond. England bit down on his lip trying not to say anything.

"W-what do you mean? I couldn't have… I wasn't even awake!" America tried to convince himself. "Your lying! I wouldn't do that!".

"Oh you wouldn't? Well you did. Lets say that your not exactly yourself when dazed out. You consumed and begged for each and every one of the hegemonies that are now in your stomach" Russia explained as America's eyes went wide. "Isn't that right England? Tell him what you saw why don't you da?".

England didn't say anything. How could he tell America what he had done? But how could he just plainly lie about it?

"England… is this true?" America asked England with tears welling in his eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly England still did not respond.

"Tell me! Tell me England! What happened?" America demanded the Brit to answer.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't ask me about what I saw! Don't!" England said snapping his head at America staring him right in the eyes.

America went still. What? Did he actually… But Russia… He had to be lying! He had to be! The American kept trying to convince himself but it wouldn't work. Realization settled in with one touch by the Russian.

"You see now da? England wouldn't lie to you. You are a evil person you see. You ate all of those other countries by your own unconscious will. It's all because you are nothing more than a monster. Now I have one more to go for you. Then I'll make it all better for you my beautiful monster" he said stroking the ends of America's hair.

It came fast to America before the Russian even finished speaking. If there was only one more than there are two nations in the room besides himself than it had to be one of them… England!

America lowered his head and bit his lip. He couldn't even get the Russian to stop touching his hair… No… he wasn't going to let anything else happen to the ones he loved. Epically not England! He will never be allowed to touch England!

Russia forcing him against his beliefs, against his will, and against the very reason he lived for. Protecting and being the hero, not the villain!

The restrains where lifted up detaching from the stretcher but not completely with the use of America's new power. Quickly he lifted up his backside and slammed it as hard as he could against the stretcher breaking it in two.

America hissed with the pain that was in his back as it went through the stretcher and then hit the cold hard floor.

England quickly turned to see what had happened and was in shock at what he saw. How?

"H-huh? Your not… you can't…" Russia said backing up away from the American quickly. "Those restraints can't break!".

He ran accidentally knocked over the tray of equipment with scalpels, several needles with substances in them, and glass containers, and other things of that sort. They had scattered all across the floor and the glass had shattered from some objects.

America giggled a little to himself with his head facing down. Slowly looking up to the Russian man he said "I didn't break the restraints. I broke everything but them".

Russia had stepped back even more almost slipping on the glass below.

America had teeth razor sharp in his mouth resembling a shark of some sort with four longer canines resembling fangs. His nails where black with long sharp ends that where white ending at a sharp tip. Finally a red hue was around the pupil of his eye.

Those eyes held the screams of trillions in them. A mirror into the world lost and dark. Every last one screaming for death to Russia and to get out. It was pure hate and nothing else.

Russia did not let this scare him though. He swallowed hard and turned from the eyes of the blond. England saw this too. Even if he didn't see this exact thing happen to America he was scared. What if America came after him next? He couldn't move or anything. Completely helpless to being consumed with all the others. He had to think and quick!

Quickly Russia grabbed one of the scalpels from the ground. This one was slightly bigger than the others but not by much. Russia knew that this wasn't going to end well, but he was not going to be a coward about it!

America came closer to him quicker than he thought anyone could move, nation or human. Reacting quickly to this Russia sliced America cutting him in the neck.

Despite the attack America didn't move though. Even with America bleeding from the neck it looked as if it did not even hurt him. He was right up against Russia though smaller than him. The younger's eyes looked into icy purple ones as if looking through them.

A dark smirk revealing America's shark like teeth ." And now I'm going to break you for what you done".

He tore into the Russian's shoulder and ripped part of it off with his teeth. It was more than easy for America to do so leaving England in shock as he watched in horror.

America's face was covered in blood form the Russian. He swallowed the hunk of the Russian's flesh with one gulp without even thinking.

Trying to get away Russia fell clenching his shoulder that the blond bit. Flipping around quickly he found the America on top of him leaning right over his body.

With the scalpel still in hand Russia stabbed America right at Washington DC or to be exact, dead center in the middle of the red x marked on his body. The same place his hegemony was located.

America stopped and looked down at the newly stabbed area on his body. Russia pushed into it more making the blond feel a serge of pain. Blood was coughed up and spat on Russia's face from the American.

"America!" England bellowed in shock. He tried to thrash his way out the stretcher but found himself still weak. His energy was quickly depleting the more he moved.

Russia spotted another scalpel even bigger than the current one he had and quickly grabbed it. This scalpel was more so a large kitchen knife if anything.

With a powerful swing he chopped at the American's neck making blood flow out of it without mercy. America was paralyzed and couldn't move but managed to look to the Russian. It was his last shot to get Russia from killing him.

America grabbed the arm with the scalpel at Washington DC with extreme force. So much force that he almost crushed the arm.

This did not faze the Russian however. All Russia wanted at this point was the death of the American or at least for him to be paralyzed enough to cage him.

Russia's eyes where that of a mad man as he took another swing to the American's neck lopping it off this time.

Blood spouted everywhere. And drenched the Russian and everything else including part of England's own body.

America's head dropped to the floor lifeless but the body did not move it's position still holding the Russian firmly by the arm. With this Russia pulled out the scalpel from where Washington DC was.

"No! Damnit no!" England struggled despite the pain. He needed to get out of the damn stretcher and help! He needed to find a way! He prayed that he was only seeing things. He prayed it was all just a dream he would wake up from.

Despite, the fact that a nation could not die from such a thing happening to them it did not stop England from thinking it would with his current lack of rationalization at the time. A nation could regenerate quickly but it would take weeks for something like this to regenerate. Maybe even years.

Unexpectedly something had happened though. In shock England looked at the newly born flesh developing a head on America that was just chopped off.

Flesh looked like it was boiling and things such as eyes ears and a nose could be seen forming from the flesh or appearing out of it like soup. Once the head was developed hair grew from the roots of the head dramatically fast back to it's original look and length.

The organization of the body parts did a fine job. Regeneration at it's finest indeed. But it was disturbing to see. How could something regenerate that quickly even with so much power?

America's face was completely the same as it was before with the demonic additions to it and not a single scratch on his face.

The light purple eyes of Russia stared at blue ones now turning dark red and yellow fighting for dominance in the iris. Just like England, Russia was utterly and completely shocked at what he was seeing. A smirk ran across America's face at the expression.

"Oh right. You where saying how much of a monster I am and how evil I am weren't you? Ya know being a monster isn't all that bad though? You should know…" America lifted the Russian with the hand that was still in his grip. "You're the reason I am a monster but what is a person who made a monster?".

Tightening his grip on the Russian arm he cracked the bones in it. Russia screamed in pain but America did not let go nor loosen his hold. "That makes you fucking worse than the monster will ever be! Not even deserving of a name to be called. You're less than a pile of shit! And you will always be a pile of shit!" America cursed.

Russia smirked a little at the American. "You really are a monster aren't you Alfred? You don't even look like a human anymore let alone a nation. Your truly a monster and a villain at that".

The platinum blond went flying across the room and hit the cold hard wall with a thud. His head hit the back of the wall hard enough for it to dent it. Russia's head was covered in blood from the impact. Apparently it had cracked his skull.

Slumping forward it appeared that he was knocked out since he couldn't die from being physically killed.

With this being done America turned his eyes to England as his body turned back into it's original form.

England was horrified. He was going to be next! He was going to get killed! But he just couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing. Not for a second.

America walking over with his upper body covered with the Russian's blood. "England? What's wrong? I'll fix this don't worry" America said with a smile however this still did not stop the Brit's panic attack as he walked closer.

"S-stay back!" England started to struggle on the stretcher.

"Calm down already! I told you that I was going to save you so don't get worried" America said placing his hands on England's restraints trying to find a way to get them off.

Looking below the stretcher America saw a button that released all of the bars holding down the Englishman.

England squirmed trying to get away without being touched. "Stop squirming already" America said getting frustrated. "No stop! Get away! I can do it myself! Get back!" England yelled.

He couldn't look into those eyes. Those eyes looked to be the window to hell if he had ever seen it. America's breath smelled of a billion rotting corpse as he spoke. England shuddered at the smell. It was worse than anything he had smelled from the Bubonic plague so long ago.

Finally the steel restraints where lifted off of England with no effort other than the Brit's cries and struggling.

England did not hesitate for a second to bolt off of the stretcher however he found his body weak and not even being able to stand properly. In result he fell on the cold floor. Several shards of glass where impaled into his skin. He also slammed his head on the ground buck luckily there was no glass where he did.

The hegemony inside England was barely in his body. The hole that had been there had not healed with the sudden lacking of strength with his commonwealths each being eaten by America.

The only thing holding back himself from bleeding everywhere was the towel that was placed over it. Still England could feel the ball rubbing against his skin due to it not being deep enough in his body.

The towel was stuck to the chest of the Englishman because of the dried blood acting almost like glue to it. This was at least a bit of a relief to England. Who knows what would happen if America saw the hegemony. He had to at least keep it covered.

"England!" America tried to check the Brit. The hard impact of the ground cracked England's head and blood was spilling out of it, but still he continued to try and get up only to fail, slamming more glass into his flesh.

His limbs where not strong enough to even keep himself up for more than 5 seconds. Still he crawled and squirmed desperately.

England was in incredible pain from the beatings he had taken from Russia in order for him to stop yelling. Countless times England had been stabbed or wounded in some way. All while watching the horrifying acts of the boy he once raised.

Never did he want to see America act like that again. The little boy he called his little brother so long ago, he never dreamed of being a monster.

"England! Stop it!" America grabbed onto him.

England's mind raced and his body shivered yet burned to the touch of the American's skin at the same time. The coldest of tundras with the hottest of volcanoes clashed when skin impacted.

"L-Let go! T-that hurts! It hurt!" the sandy blond yelled in pain and broke free of America using all the strength he could muster.

Hitting the floor again he found that his leg had broke from the impact. His body really was weak and not healing as fast as he could. Getting frustrated and worried America roughly flipped England on his back. More shards dug into the Brit's back.

"Arthur! What the hell is wrong with you?" America asked him in frustration.

"Damnit! Stop! Stop!" England continued.

"I'm not going to! I told you that I was going to fix this and that we are going to get out of here! I'm not going to hurt you!" the younger nation said.

"… so it really is you then?" England asked the confused American. "Y-you stupid git! You just died! Your not alive! You can't be alive! You ate all of those hegemonies! You turned into a monster! A devil! Bloody hell!".

America went silent. His heart thumped and blood rushed through his body.

"So… you thought I was a monster to? Aren't I a hero? I'm not supposed to be a villain you know" he said with his head still dropped.

Suddenly a chill went down England's spine. "America?".

"Well I guess I might as well play the part of a villain if I am one right? That way I can be a hero… starting with each hegemony" the younger nation whispered.

Without England's realizing it his towel was pulled off by America when flipped around. The pain did not settle in until he found this truth.

America's body had changed again. Sharp pointed teeth stuck out again and nails extended. Yellow and red colored his pupils as a smirk lit up. The ends of his hair turned a black color with red tips but left the rest of the golden hair normal.

Though what had happened next made England squirm again. Three different colored eyes appeared on America's face. One was on his forehead and two others where to the sides of both his eyes. Along with this two mouths appeared on each side of America's cheeks. All extra parts did not seem to belong to the American.

It was not just his face that was distorted either. His hands bared fingers that where attached to the tip of each knuckle on his hands with the original fingers. On top of this was another hand extending from the top part of the wrist with the same appearance as the other hands. This was the same case for the feet only it did not have toes over knuckles but instead fingers also.

Four arms where on his back popping with other arms attached to those arms by the joints. This only went through two generations however. Even more eyes decorated the arms like warts on a person along with ears, tongues, and noses. Fingers ran down his spine separately for every joint.

Each one of the fingers had the same pointed nails, and every mouth had the same sharp teeth, and every eye had the same mirror to hell. And all of them were looking to England.

"W-what are you doing! S-stop! Alfred! Please!" England became fearful again and squirming away. He was held down by the demented hands of the person over him.

"Hm? What's the matter? Are you scared of the big old monster? I thought you where the one who checked for those at night when I was little. The brave and strong British Empire! Arthur Kirkland…" America teased him and licked his lips.

Without a second to spare America sunk his teeth into England's chest. The very part where the hegemony was located.

Sharp teeth ripped through his skin with a burning pain of being sucked on by a large leech with razor sharp teeth, ripping away at the flesh.

Blood flew all around as England tried to scream. Not a single sound had left his mouth though. He was going to die here and he knew it. He was going to die being killed his former brother.

The pain seemed to last for a hour getting stronger and stronger racing around his body like it could travel in his veins. Though what seemed to be a hour in reality was only a minute.

Finally America had stopped though when the hegemony was in his mouth. Quickly he spit out the glowing ball. It appeared to be cracked on some sides but the American ignored it and looked to England.

No words escaped England's mouth as the hegemony was placed on America's lips. America wanted to tease England a bit.

America got up from on top of England as he panted trying to regain reason. "You know how you always treated me like a kid and never wanted me to have power over you in the first place Arthur? Well I wanted to rub it in your face when I was finally stronger than you long ago. Though I never did that when I should have. Never did I think that I would be holding this in my hand though. And for some reason I don't regret it" America slipped the hegemony in his mouth.

With a last minute attempt England lunged at the American still bleeding. It was a miracle that he could even move! Knocking America over top of him he forced his hand to the younger's throat trying to stop the hegemony from being swallowed.

"I-I won't let you!" England said with a yelp as blood pulled out of him like a waterfall. He did not care though. This was his life he was talking about! It wasn't about to be gone so easily. Luckily this did the job of keeping his hegemony from being eaten.

America was trying to gasp below him. England was obviously cutting off his windpipe with the pressure.

Something unexpected happened though. England was sucked into America's body through a large mouth that appeared on his chest. Suck a thing mimicked a black hole with the force it had. This mouth had no tongue nor back. It looked like a black portal that was too dense to see through.

The sandy blond let go of the other when forced down into the mouth. But he was not going to give up the fight yet. He still held on to the sides of the mouth with great force. More blood was being lost from his body making him dizzy however.

The mouth closed and razor sharp teeth cut off the pale fingers hanging from it. America groaned as England fell into the pit of the mouth. His hegemony was eaten already by America.

* * *

><p>England screamed at the sharp pain of his fingers being severed by the mouth. He was now falling into the darkness around him with no idea where he was. Wasn't he suppose to be dead with his hegemony eaten?<p>

His body suddenly felt extremely light and all the pain started to fade away along with any feeling he had in his body at all.

Feet softly touched down to a nonexistent ground below him. He could not tell what was up down left or right at all. The dull pain in his hand did not hurt anymore.

The blood had also seemed to have stopped as if time had as well. Still it did not mean he regenerated his severed fingers so quickly. The ends of his fingers where still full of blood and warm from it.

England couldn't think about them now though. He tried his best not to think about the loss of his fingers and kept looking for a way out.

Even with years in the study of the dark arts and magic nothing came to England about where he could be. He had a hunch where he was though. Maybe it was wrong maybe it was right but he wanted to find out either way.

"America! Come out!" he called into the darkness. A few moments of silence passed before a aura was felt from behind him like he never felt before. He flipped around to see what it was and eyes went wide.

No longer was he in a dark pit with nowhere to go. Now he found himself in a mush of soupy and slippery flesh hanging from all around him decorated with body parts and organs.

Eyes, ears, mouths, limbs all faced the Brit but England paid no attention to them. Instead he was worried about the person he saw across the river of flesh partly attached it.

"A-Alfred?"

"…"

"Alfred!"

"…"

England rushed over to the sunny blond and got down close to him. America looked to be in a trance like state only muttering a few words.

"Alfred! Alfred wake up you git!" England said trying to wake America up. With the sight of his severed fingers however he pulled away, biting his lip as he did so.

"He can't hear you, you know" a voice said from behind him making the sandy blond turn to see who it was.

"A-Alfred?" England asked the man before him. This man was the spitting image of America with nothing to make anyone think otherwise by look or sound.

"Sorry no. My name is United Nations of Earth. You can just call me Earth if you want though. Soon your going to be another part of me anyways" the double ganger said with a smirk.

England wasn't about ready to have that happen to him though. He knew that this person before him was no America. America would never even kid about such a thing.

"Why are you doing all of this?" the older nation asked.

"Why? I want just what you wanted so long ago. Stealing the land that I was born and created from for your own, right? It's simple really. I want peace" the younger said.

"What kind of peace is this? Eating the hegemony of other nations is not going to bring peace! You're a monster! You only want power and control! Peace my aurse!" England said with his arms outstretched.

The double ganger just smirked letting out a giggle which left out a roar of laughter at what the Englishman said. It was a dark and sinister laugh like the devil himself. For once England wanted to hear the annoying and cheerful laugh of the younger nation.

The double ganger stopped laughing midway abruptly to look at the Brit with a smirk still painted on his face.

Pointing to the floor of flesh below England he spoke with a bit of glee in his voice. "Nothing you say is going to be able to stop us now Arthur. We've already won. And next that Russian is going to lose too. Everything will be all in the same and everything will be at peace. There is nothing you can do about that now that it's done".

The flesh below England started to climb up his skin, attaching itself to the sandy blond's skin like his own.

"W-what? What the bloody hell is this?" England asked as the flesh ran more up his legs. England needed to remain as calm as he could. He couldn't lose it yet.

"You know… I might just thank that commie" the double ganger said with a dark chuckle. "Too bad that's not going to happen though".

Arms all around England with no particular similarities appeared from the flesh like it was water. Grabbing onto the older nation they started to pull him down into the flesh. Shivers ran up England's spine.

"Alfred! Alfred wake up your git!" England hollered to the dazed younger from behind him.

"I told you already, he can't hear you Arthur. Your not going to get out of this" the double ganger said leaning over him, as England's body sunk down more into the flesh.

If he could not stop the double ganger than maybe America could. It was his only hope. Somehow he needed to wake him.

England ignored the comment from the double ganger and continued. "Oi hero! Are you going to keep that promise you made me or are you just going to lie about it? Heh I thought that a hero never broke a promise. Looks like you have been lying about being the hero all this time huh?".

"Shut up! I told you he can't hear you! Just give the fuck in you limy!" the double ganger said getting irate. This made England smile to himself. Something must have been working.

"Just one loud, ignorant, stupid, and egotistical kid who knows nothing. Did I ever mention that you are fat?" England said with a small smirk.

The movement of the flesh had stopped. Arms holding England had sunk down into the skin slowly and almost unnoticeably.

"F-fat? I am not fucking fat! At least I can eat my food without having to worry about getting food poisoning!" the real America said from behind. He was obviously woken up by the rant.

Despite this however England didn't take his eyes off of the double ganger even to see. He was relieved though to hear America again.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" the double ganger said and physically grabbed England by the hair.

It was a bit surprising as to how America did not notice the double ganger but England did not question it. Could he still be partly in a trance of some sort?

England mumbled something while biting down on his lip before continuing. "You're a slob that could never do anything right. Your so stupid you make sacks of dirt feel smart. You can't even locate a entire continent on a map. And you probably do not even know what a continent is".

"I told you to shut up!" the double ganger continued ripping England's head back making the Brit yelp a bit.

The flesh around him was slowly being drawn back to the real America and leaving England along with the rest of the room. Behind the thick flesh appeared to be a white room quickly becoming more and more visible as the flesh drew back. England didn't know what was happening but it seemed to be a good thing.

"I-I can SO name a continent!" America said in frustration not even realizing the flesh's movement.

"Oh? But can you tell me if Australia is a country or a continent?" England said feeling confident.

"I… country!" America said back in a loud voice.

"Wrong git!" England smirked.

The double ganger punched the older nation in the jaw breaking it. The flesh that attached him to America disappeared below him. Slowly it started eating the body itself.

"Y-you! Stop it!" he spat at the Englishman who smirked seeing this. "F-fuck!".

It appeared that any place that was wounded and taken up by the sea of flesh was recovering and healing the wounds. England could look down to see that his chest and his fingers where back to normal. He sighed with relief.

"Then it's a continent! That is what I meant! Your stupid accent made it sound different!" America tried to make up a excuse.

England ignored the pain in his jaw. He couldn't lose focus just yet or everything might reverse itself.

"Nope. It's not a continent either" England said as he watched the double ganger's body start to eat itself. Hands and arms incinerated along with the lower half of the America double.

"Stop it you fucking son of a bitch! I'll see you dead! I'll come back and I'll mother fucking kill you!" the double yelled.

It somewhat pained England to see a body of a person who looked like America die before him. However the voice of America from behind him made it less noticeable.

"What? No fare! It can't be neither! Wait I know I know! You tricked me didn't you? Damnit England! It's a city of course I know that!" America scrambled.

The last bit of the double shriveled and ate itself away giving off a muffled scream. Quietly England looked to the double and whispered "now bugger off you bloody cunt". The last of it's face stared up at England with hatred in his eyes. They didn't look so scary anymore though.

Once the head was completely gone a gleam was in the Brit's eye. A bright ball of light with many different pieces to it. It was 3 times the size of his fists together and was brighter than anything he saw.

It was America's hegemony.

"Sorry wrong again. You should really learn up on your geography git. It's a part of Earth" England said in a softer voice and turned around with the hegemony in his hands.

America went quiet as he looked to see what England was holding. "That's…".

"It's your hegemony Alfred… You know it's pretty big for a hegemony…" England said cradling the hegemony in his arms and placing his hand on the top of it.

America bit his lip. "I think it's too big…" he said.

England walked over to America and placed it in his arms like it was a newly born child.

Lifting up the large ball in the air America gave England a childish smile.

"W-wait think about what might ha-"

SMASH!

Sharps of the hegemony flashed about like glass banging against the walls. America quickly grabbed England's hand pulling him close to him as everything faded out around them in a white mist.

* * *

><p>BEEP<p>

BEEP

BEEP

"rica… Am…ca… America! America! Wake up you stupid git!".

Sky blue eyes slowly opened up. Everything was fuzzy from first glance like he just woken up.

"Mmh?" America groaned. "What?".

"You sure hit zur head hard zere l'Amérique" a voice said with a French accent.

"D-don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" a soft and quiet voice said.

America sat up rubbing the back of his head and yawned. A bandage around his sunny blond head could be felt. A sharp pain was in the back of it as well. Looking around the room he saw France, Canada, and England.

Canada sighed in relief while France gave a calming smile at the American, however England had a disgusted look on his face.

Glancing around it looked like he was in a hospital room. To his right he was attached to a heart monitor that was showing his pulse. His bed was comfortable but almost made him think of the stretchers from his dream.

"What did I tell you about getting drunk? Especially when your with Russia! If any nation I warned you about Russia!" England yelled.

America sat quietly. "So it was all a dream then" he thought to himself. Placing his hands on his chest where Washington DC was and his hegemony he sighed.

"What is wrong with you? Just be happy that Russia brought you here. He had no right seeing that you two are at each others heads lately. He could have killed you if he wanted to!" England continued on as America ignored it.

"Are you listening to me young man?" he asked seeing that the American was indeed not listening.

"Hmm yeah, yeah whatever you say 'mom' oh sorry I mean 'mum' you like to be called that right? " America said with a laugh as he mocked the Brit. He was still rattled about what he dreamt though which was found in his voice.

Once England was about to open his mouth again to say something about the mocking France spoke.

"l'Amérique is somezing zi mattar? You seem… ouf…" he asked him.

"Dude really it's nothing! Everything's cool!.. Hey can you guys just leave me alone for a bit? I need to think…" America said with his voice getting from loud to quiet.

The Frenchman gave a small sigh of annoyance. "Hm? Alright zen… Angleterre, Canada zets-"

"Wait a blood minute you frog! I'm not going to just let him have his way! For god's sake he could have been killed and your just going to let him away with a simple 'at least your alright' nonsense?"

"This is exzactly why he became independent from zu! Zu Anglais always get in ze way of tous! At least let lui au moins davit du temps to breath withzout vous d'etre la tout le temps!" the Frenchman argued with the other as his English got worse as France got mad.

"Speak proper English you frog! Or at least attempt!" England yelled at him obviously having no clue what France said to him.

"My L'anglais est parfaitement fine! Zis in the reason l'Amerique zand Canada aurait ete mieux dans mes mains zen with you!" he continued getting madder.

The only one who actually knew what both where saying was Canada who didn't say anything at all.

"No, I want England to stay for a second please!" America said bluntly.

Both France and England turned to America confused.

"Please can you guys leave me and England alone?" America asked again.

England cocked his eyebrow for a moment.

"Are zu sure?" France asked again.

"Yeah… really…" America said almost looking embarrassed about the request.

"Come on lets just go" Canada said pulling France along as they departed the room. Canada looked to be the only one who actually understood the situation. America could have sworn he saw a tear in France's eye.

Tension could be felt in the room between the Englishman and the American until England spoke.

"So… what did you want to ask me" England asked suspiciously.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that if anything where to happen in the world, and I mean anything at all never give me more power than I need" America said with a serious tone looking Englnd right in the eyes.

"Where is this coming from? You where the one who made everyone give up all the power they didn't need" England said confused and then mumbled something about the British Empire.

"I know that! It's just that… I'm not even immune to power you know… With the Cold War like this… I want you to keep me in check is all…" America tried to say without having his pride hold him back. It almost made him throw up just saying it.

"You git". America looked up as the Englishman continued with a small smile. "I'm not going to be able to hold you back and you know that as well as any other nation. I learned to accept that a long time ago. But I will stand in your way if that is the case".

America lowered his head as if he was disappointed.

"America?" England said confused.

America looked up at him with a wide childish grin. "Yeah… At least promise me that".

"Heh idiot…" England said turning his head with a blush on his face.

America laughed. At least everything was alright but it wasn't going to be for a while until he would get over it.

Though there was something in the back of his mind that would stay there.

"I wonder if Russia would actually do all that in the first place?…and… that other me…"

**I wonder how many people knew that the Cold War was the time of paranoia. I expected things like this to happen a lot with both Russia and America (personifications). Though neither country wanted to attack each other and actually avoided each other unless it was a method of détente between the two. In a way I kind of used détente in this with how Russia actually took America to the hospital. **

**In other words a lot of this was based off of paranoia. **

**With the use of things like the United States calling Soviet Union a "evil empire" under Reagan it would anger the USSR and the USSR would comment back about US imperialism and such. Honestly I think the Cold War was one of the stupidest wars in history. **

**Anyway the reason Russia gave America power was so that one: he didn't have to worry about side effects being done to him. Two: The US always had power because of where it is located and Russia could not cut down that so easily as it would be to add it. Power corrupts more than the need to obtain. Either way both of them are produced by greed. Three: it was against America's idea of freedom (as true or untrue as this is with imperialism) and other ideals which would mentally crush him. Mental scares last longer than physical and the use of allies was the best to use for this. **

**No America didn't consume all the countries hegemony so the actual use of the United Nations of Earth is not completely true. It however is the majority of the planet however. If I would have listed or shown you the countries under the UNE it would take too long and thus I didn't feel like adding another 200 pages for every country who had their hegemony taken out. **

**As for everything else about the Cold War you might as well look it up because this description alone is big enough. **

**The reason that I used England as a key change in this is because of the US and UK connections during the Cold War. This couldn't be used for the USSR however since there wasn't exactly a completely loyal country to the USSR unlike the US and the UK. **

**I thought I was going to do a short story! 13045 words? NEVER AGAIN! **


End file.
